


Lonely for You Only

by ladylace616



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, BDSM, Choking, Dubious Consent, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:35:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24943966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladylace616/pseuds/ladylace616
Summary: One chance evening, Draco Malfoy runs into Hermione Granger when she's closing up shop. It's been several years since the battle, so he decides to take a chance and ask her for a drink at the Leaky Cauldron. Much to his surprise, she accepts.What else might she accept tonight?It gets Draco to wondering, and his wondering needs to be satisfied. (Shameless PWP; BDSM! Please read tags)
Relationships: Astoria Greengrass/Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40





	Lonely for You Only

TAGS: Draco Malfoy/Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy/Astoria Greengrass, Infidelity, Rough Sex, BDSM, Rough Oral Sex, Oral Sex, Dubious Conscent, Mentions of Rape, Alcohol Abuse, Horny!Hermione is Lonely

********

It was years after the Final Battle.

Hermione had recently broken up with Ron and was working at Flourish and Blott’s in Diagon Alley. She was just closing up after a stressful day when she heard a voice from the past she thought she’d never have to see again.

“Well if it isn’t Granger, brightest witch of our year,” she heard a sneering voice say from behind her.

Hermione sighed and calmly pocketed her keys. She then turned around to face one of the banes of her youth; the one and only Draco Malfoy.

They were in their mid twenties now. Even now, Hermione still felt the contempt she had when she was a teenager, cocksure enough to hit him and put him in his place.

“Malfoy,” she cooly replied when she turned around to face him.

Draco as always was struck by her beauty. Ever since Victor Krum had proven there was something desirable underneath all that bushy hair and brains, Malfoy had noticed Granger also.

His father constantly ridiculed him for being outperformed by a muggleborn witch. She was also the bane of his existence, along with her boy wonder friends.

“What are you doing down here?” he nosily asked her.

“I’m working, I’m sure you’ve heard of it?” she snidely remarked.

“Oh, that figures,” he said with a smirk. “I was just down Knockturn Alley, naturally. Figured it might be a good time for a pint,” he told her. “I’m on my way to the Leaky Cauldron, if you fancy a drink,” he impulsively offered.

He could have cursed himself for being so impetuous, but Hermione surprised him. Her bushy brows furrowed. “Draco Malfoy is offering to buy  _ me _ a drink?” she incredulously asked.

“I’m not all evil,” he said with a dramatic roll of his eyes. “Are you coming with or not?”

Hermione grudgingly accepted his offer. She followed him to the Leaky Cauldron, trading insults the whole way. It was just like old times, but in a much less tense way without being surrounded by their normal peers.

They settled in at the Leaky Cauldron with a couple of drinks. Hermione had been quite stressed lately with all her friends pairing off after she and Ron split up. Neville was dating Hannah Abbott and Harry and Ginny had practically moved in together. She was very aware that her friends were leaving her behind in the dust. She should be dating, but she’d been burned badly by Ron. She didn’t have the courage yet.

For his own part, Draco had become a heavy drinker after the war. Pouring more drinks for an already inebriated Hermione did not seem immoral to him. He was simply getting her to play catch up with him. He did, however, sense that she was vulnerable and that was simply getting the best of him.

Draco was unhappily married to Astoria Greengrass. They’ve been fighting again, and he wasn’t in the mood to return home. Lo and behold, the universe allowed him to run into the one and only golden child Hermione Granger.

“I didn’t think you could knock them back like this, Miss Priss,” Draco jokingly said to her. 

“Why must you tease me so?” she playfully whined. “Call me names?” she pouted. They were both flushed with drink and inebriated by this point. 

“You know that was just sexual tension between us, don’t you,” he cockily teased her. 

Hermione reached out and flirtatiously shoved him in the shoulder. “You were a racist pig!” she declared. She wasn’t wrong, and Draco gave an embarrassed chuckle.

“Yeah, but only because I knew Harry Potter’s best friend would never touch me with a ten foot pole,” he teased. “He really did have to hog all the glory. Getting onto the Quidditch team so early, putting his name in the Goblet of Fire,” he drawled.

Hermione scowled at him. “You know damn well Harry didn’t do that, Draco,” she sternly said to him. Her voice had a cute slur to it and Draco decided he liked the sound of her saying his name. She usually spat his family name like a curse.

Draco reached across the table to place a placating hand on her wrist. His hand was surprisingly warm and gentle, the pale skin a stark contrast to her own.

Hermione’s eyes connected with his over the table briefly. She bit her lip and looked away first. She knew it was wrong, but here she was, flirting with Draco Malfoy! 

She couldn’t deny it had been too long since she’d been with anybody. Ron had been dating Luna for almost a year now, so it had been at least that long. Hermione was no slag. She had values, and apparently, they were being tested right now.

The firewhiskey didn’t help. It lowered her inhibitions. Draco was not at all concerned by her lack of common sense. She was definitely not behaving like herself; or at least the young teenage girl he used to know.

Hermione seemed more anxious and spinterish now. Her dark brown eyes were guarded and insecure in a way they had not been in her younger years. Draco was a skilled Legilimens. Hermione would have had better defenses under other circumstances, but she was lonely.

Lonely enough to do something stupid.

She knew that Draco was married. Yet when he looked at her with promising bedroom eyes, she found it easy to forget herself. She had no idea that it was the effect of Draco’s legilmency skills. He looked inside her mind and saw the affection that she had been craving. He was ready to be the one to give it to her.

Before he knew it, he was escorting a terribly drunk Hermione from the establishment. She swayed on her feet, holding onto Draco’s arm to steady herself.

He rented a hotel room. 

Hermione willingly went with Draco up the stairs to their room. Hermione leaned against the wall by the door while Draco shut it. And then he was advancing on her, trapping her against the wall with his magnificent body weight. 

Hermione felt a rush of arousal at Draco’s aggressive behavior. His liplock was passionate and punishingly hard. He nipped at her lip, and Hermione gasped and clenched her legs together. 

“Oh no, we can’t have that,” Draco whispered into her ear, nibbling the edge in a way that was making her squirm deliciously.

Draco reached his hand in between them and cupped her in between the legs. Hermione groaned into his mouth and laced her fingers together at the back of his head, deepening their liplock.

All at once, Draco dragged his mouth away from hers and pressed down on Hermione’s shoulders. In her drunken state, her knees buckled and she knelt on the ground at Draco’s feet with a quiet thud on the carpet.

Draco put one hand on top of her head, and then he used the other to free his erection. He was much longer than she anticipated, and she was shocked by the sudden change in the power dynamic between them.

Draco wrapped his fist around some of her bushy hair and pulled. He dragged Hermione’s head forward and Hermione braced herself with her hands against his thighs. 

She was dripping wet. It surprised her that his rough treatment was really getting her off. She eagerly opened her mouth and slipped the tip of Draco’s dick into her mouth experimentally.

Draco didn’t like that. He used his free hand to reach down and pinch Hermione’s nose shut cruelly. At the same time when she gasped, he jammed his cock down the back of her throat and she gagged.

Hermione tried to pull away, but he had his fist still in her hair at the back of her head as he held her in place. She tried desperately to breathe around his cock as he pinched her nose, and that only served to deepen Draco’s pleasure.

He finally released Hermione’s nose and head. She pulled back with a wet sounding gasp, and looked up at Draco with hugely dilated eyes.

Draco did the unthinkable. He quickly slapped Hermione across the face. Then he was grabbing her under her arms and hauling her up.

He pressed a suffocating kiss hard against her lips, then reached down to undo her pants. He quickly shimmied her out of the offending garment, but left her in her purple underwear. Draco fingered the material aside and found Hermione dripping wet at his brutal mistreatment. Miss Priss had never been fucked like this before, he was sure of it.

He was about to take sadistic pleasure in it.

Draco fingered her vigorously, kissing her hard again. He pushed her backwards onto the bed when he roughly pulled his hand out. 

Before he joined her on the bed, he stepped out of his pants. He crawled on top of her and Hermione brought her legs up to wrap around his narrow hips. He ground himself against her, and then rearranged them so that he was spooning her on the bed.

He ground his erection against her ass, kissing her neck from behind. He pushed her bushy hair out the way, and left deep suck marks on her neck. He didn’t want her to forget this encounter for awhile.

It was then that Draco caught her off guard. During their heated make out session, he crept his arm upwards and was able to lock Hermione in a sleeper hold from behind.

Hermione thrashed against him, but he didn’t let up. She grabbed at his arms uselessly, and then eventually, gloriously, blacked out.

***********

When she woke up, Hermione didn’t recognize where she was initially.

It all came rushing back at once though. She was still in the hotel room, and she was naked. She looked down at herself and saw hickeys peppering her chest and clavicle region. Merlin only knew what her neck looked like.

Hermione remembered the aggressive sex. She couldn’t remember all of the events of the night, only that she had willingly slept with Draco Malfoy.

Draco was thankfully nowhere to be seen. Hermione was going to pretend that this had never happened. The only evidence, she decided, was the note he left on the bedside table.

‘Thanks’


End file.
